Eliatrope
Contains spoilers for the Wakfu Cartoon. (Article may be incomplete) Traits Eliatrope are a race of dragons with various magical powers and most of them appears as humans. Like Dragons Eliatropes are immortal and can live for millions of years but they can still be killed and only the original 6 Eliatropes can reincarnate after death. History Eliatrope's were once a great and powerful race, born on another planet in a different part of the Krosmoz. A peaceful nation that also lived along side the Mechasm's. A different race that had very different attributes, as they were more mechanical and technological where as the Eliatrope's had their magic and their dragon's. Together however, they built an advanced world, filled with magic and technology that far surpassed the World of Twelve. The two neighbours lived in relative peace but as time went on, due to his power of remembering every life he has ever lived from the beginning of his birth, Qilby, a member of the Eliatrope Council, grew bored of their world and wanted to explore the Krozmoz. Not able to convince his people or the Council to move, he stole from the Mechasm's, Organox's heart, to create the Eliacube and a war ensued. The War The war lasted decades and the Eliatrope people suffered and struggled to stay alive. Not knowing of Qilby's treachery, the Eliatrope's built a ship called the Zinit and flee'd from their home-world out into the Krosmoz, to search for a safer place to call home and rebuild their nation. After bouncing from planet to planet and searching for years, they finally found a safe place to call home, the World of Twelve. The Eliatrope people were finally able to re-build and heal from the war. But as time passed, Qilby once again, grew bored of their new home and wanted to move. He faced sterner opposition this time as the Council ruled that their people were still weary and filled with sorrow from the War. Angry and refusing to be denied, Qilby managed to call down the great Mechasm war machine Orgonax via the Eliacube. This time however, he was discovered and confronted by King Yugo and Adamai. Details become sketchy at this point, as Qilby's private journals relate that he was able to overpower and slay the king and his brother, but later flashbacks show Yugo confronting him again along side with Phaeris the Powerful, which indicates that perhaps Qilby had been premature in thinking the king so easily overcome and that he had survived their initial battle. Together with Phaeris, Yugo was able to defeat the treachery of his fellow Council member, with Phaeris taking Qilby's left arm and Yugo then banishing him into the void of the White Dimension. During this time, the Eliatrope race again waged war with Orgonax. It was said during this time that Yugo heroically attempted to fight the creature to the last and exhausted his final reserves of power to destroy him along with Adamai. Following the final battle, the remaining dragons and the children of the Eliatrope race retreated to the dimensional land of Emrub, with the care of Yugo's Dofus falling to Grougaloragran the Black. Baltazaar ''remained in Emrub as the guardian and teacher of the remaining Eliatrope children and Phaeris sought a home in the ''Crimson Claw islands to guard the Dofus containing Shinanome's essence. What became of the remaining Council members or their siblings still remains unknown at this time. Category:Class Category:Eliatrope Category:Race